Broken
by mrs.twizzler
Summary: Hermione is worried for her sister's treatment while she wil B at school.So what happens the Head Master allows her to bring her sister to school?Can Hermione handle this?
1. little sister

Broken

"I WENT TO A CHINESS RESTURANT TO BUY A LOAF OF BREAD BREAD BREAD AND ASKED ME WHAT MY NAME WAS AND THIS IS WHAT I SAID SAID SAID …" Hermione sang with her little three year old sister. She sang little songs when ever her sister was scared or frightened when there parents started there usual fights. Hermione thought of herself as her sister's protector.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

_  
_This year is her last year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizorder, and so she told herself that once she left this dreadful place that she and Carmen were never coming back. Every time Hermione left she felt so bad just leaving her straned there.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

Hey Carmen what do you think about going to school with me?" I asked her while she looked at me with her big beautiful eyes.

"Rilly?"said the little girl with joy.

"Yes you could come with me and we could have a lot of fun and we could sit by the lake and watch the giant squid. How fun does that sound?" Hermione said not realizing her sister was already taking out her stuff and started to pack. 'I should probably owl Dumbledore about this before I do anything else.'

**Dear Dumbledore, **

**I was wondering if I could bring my sister to Hogwarts with me. See the situation is a rather complicated one. You see my parents aren't the best in the world and seeing as I'm planning to gain custody of her by the end of the week I would feel it be in the best interests if she came with me. She is three years old and I would take full responsibility. By the way, I'm honored to be head girl this year.**

**Truly Your,**

**Hermione Granger **

When Hermione was done she waited for a response. Within about half an hour latter he had sent an owl back with his comments on the situation.

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**I am truly delighted to inform you that your sister may company you to Hogwarts, although I doughty anything will happen; you will be fully responsible for anything that may happen.**

**-Headmaster Dumbledore-**

As soon as Hermione read the letter she was going crazy jumping up and down non stop. Now she would know for sure that her little sister was safe.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to find  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

"Hurry up," Hermione said to her sister who was trying her best to keep up.

"Come here I will carry you to a compartment," she said and with that carried her sister to an empty compartment. Hermione looked at her sister who looked tired and her eyes were currently drooping. So Hermione decided to let her sleep while she looked out the window for any sigh of Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

**_Flash Back_**

"You know what will happen when you don't bring me my beer right as I ask for it!" her dad said to her in a dreadfully calm voice.

Hermione knew all to well what happens when you don't do something when exactly when the way he said it. It was just her luck that she forgot to put the beer on the table like she usually did after she went to go pick up her little sister from daycare.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update : (

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter only Carmen and the story line... and Draco.

* * *

As Hermione stared out the window as she thought how difficult it would be for her to do head duties, keep up her grades, take care of her sister, and take down Voldemeort. Hermione knew that it was in the best interest of her sister to keep her unnoticed and hidden. She just wished her sister would see the wizording world under different circumstances. Just as long as her sister was safe Hermione was fine with anything. 

A small yawn brought Hermione out of her thoughts as she looked down at her sister's small form in her arms. Her sister began to stir in her arms but soon found a new position that she found more comfortable. Hermione decided that she would go to find her friends and invite them back to the head compartment when all of a sudden the door flew open to revile the headmaster (haha thought I was going to put the head boy. I know I'm evil. Muahahahah or maybe not) followed by the head boy who turned out to be no other than Malfoy.

"Hello Miss Granger, it's a pleasure to see you again. I have informed Mr. Malfoy of the current situation to an extent and have requested that he be on his best behavior especial when around Miss Carmen," the head master said with a strange twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you very much, and I can't say how much I appreciate this generosity," said Hermione.

"No problem Miss Granger however I would be delighted to be properly introduced to the young lady when she awakes, but alas we have more important topics to cover such as the responsibly and duties that this role calls for."

**_(Somewhere else on the train)_**

"Ginny are you sure you haven't seen Hermione any where?" Ron asked.

"Ron you know she's probably in the head compartment cause who else would have made head girl besides our Hermione?" Harry said.

"Well I'm not so sure Harry," Ginny stated ", I heard that she went and got herself pregnant but hide the baby back home and now she had to drop out to take care of it."

"Ginny that's ridiculous, Hermione is smarter than that and would never do anything so stupid," said Harry.

"He's right Ginny, you should listen to Harry," a voice injected as their compartment door flew opens. As soon as the person had a chance to walk fully through the door Ron and Harry toppled them with a massive hug.

"I can't breathe guys," Hermione said out of breathe.

"Sorry My we were just a little excited to see you." Harry stated.

"Only just little guys," asked Hermione?

"Aww My give us blokes a chance we haven't seen you all summer," Ron said

"Yeah, I mean come on Hermione," Harry agreed as Ginny sneered and rolled her eyes in the background.

"Guess what you guys," Hermione said ", my little sister is in the head compartment and I want all of you all to meet her."

"You have a little sister," shouted Ron and Harry??!!

"Yes now came along," Hermione said directing them out of the compartement and down the hall. The two boys followed Hermione without camplaint. "Alright I'm not sure if she is a sleep or not so be quiet." As she slid open the door all eyes fell on the little ball of blue which happened to be her sister curled up under the blankent.

"Aaaawwwwwww she so cute," Harry and Ron said together before they got shushed by Hermione.

* * *

Alright my brain is shot at the moment and I promise to write a lot more on the next one. 

Review Please.

Love Ya,

Missy


	3. I always wanted a pet

Hey peoplez sorry it took so long to update. I hate midterms so bad but I finally finished them YAY!!! PARTY EVERYONE!!!! lol jk anyway I dont own anything and enjoy the story but remember to review after wards 2 plz.

* * *

**Previously:**

"You have a little sister??!!!" shouted Ron and Harry

"Yes now came along," Hermione said directing them out of the compartment and down the hall. The two boys followed Hermione without complaint. "Alright I'm not sure if she is a sleep or not so be quiet." As she slid open the door all eyes fell on the little ball of blue which happened to be her sister curled up under the blanket.

"Aaaawwwwwww she so cute," Harry and Ron said together before they got shushed by Hermione.

* * *

"Meme is that you," the little girl rubbed her eye. 

"It sure is baby," said Hermione said ", and I want you to meet some of my friends. This is Harry and Ron, the ones I told you about."

"It's very nice to meet you," said Carmen as she slid her way off the set and waddled her way to Hermione's side. Hermione bent down and scooped up her sister and kissed her on the four head.

"Harry and Ron this is my little sister Carmen and she's three years old," Hermione said while her little sister's a toothless smile turned into a frown.

"I'm rilly three and a half and I'm not that little for my age," Carmen argued.

"Blimey Hermione she is so adorable but is she going to stay at Hogwarts with us?" Ron asked.

"I'll explain everything later but yes she will be coming to Hogwarts with us, come on why else would she be on the train," Hermione answered.

"Hey who's the headboy this year," asked Harry?

"Promise to keep your temper in check when I tell you," Hermione said.

"Of course we will keep our temper in check," they both said together.

"Ok…..er…um…it's Malfoy," Hermione managed to get out.

"**_HOW IN THE BLOODY H_**…..," Ron blurted out but was saved by Harry covering his mouth while Carmen's hands flow to her ears.

"Ronald how **dare** you use **foul language** around Carmen," Hermione said in a stern voice as Ron's face turned red. Harry mouthed to Carmen that it was safe to take her hands away from her ears. "Hey guys, it's about time to change into our uniforms so I'll walk you both there. Is that alright guys?" Hermione asked.

"Sure Hermione, but you don't have to walk us. We are big boys now," Ron said pushing out his chest to appear tough. The sight earned a fit of giggles from Carmen and a grin from Hermione and Harry.

* * *

(Somewhere else) 

"There is no other explanation," Ginny stated.

"Oh please come off it Ginny. There is no way that that little girl is Hermione's child because for one she is the not called a know-it-all and the smartest witch of her age for nothing. Second of all if the little girl is about three years old why would she decide to bring her child with her now. Why wouldn't she have done it the year she was born or why even bring the little girl? Hermione is smart and would know that it's not the type of environment that you would want to raise your children in. Come on Ginny I know you're a smart person so start acting like it and get some common scene." Luna said with a huff as she turned on her heels and started to walk away.

"You never know Luna, you never know," Ginny shouted just so she could have the last word. 'When did Luna get some scene in her and decide to use it,' Ginny thought.

* * *

(Back to Hermione and her sister) 

"Are we every going back home again?" Carmen asked her sister.

"No we are never going to go back," Hermione said ", and they will never find us either because we are changing your last name."

"Rilly?" Carmen asked with big eyes full of joy.

"Yup and your new last name is even harder to spell." Hermione said.

"YAY," Carmen shouted with joy at the taught of learning.

"Alright there are only a few minuets left before we reach our new part time home. Do you want to play the hand games I that I taught you sweetie?" Hermione asked.

"Yes please," Carmen said.

"**B-I-N-G-O Butterfingers, tooties rolls, icy icy cherrios, and BINGO was his name o**" Hermione and Carmen sang while they played the hand game.

They had played several more till the felt the train stop and they both got of. Hermione picked up her little sister and carried her to the carriage where both of the heads were suppose to take. When Hermione stepped in she said ",looks like Malfoy is not here yet."

"Wasn't he the ferret?" Carmen asked.

"Yes, but please be nice to him when he comes in," Hermione said.

"Of course, I always wanted a pet," Carmen said with big eyes.

Hermione giggled then said ", maybe he's hiding and you are suppose to find him."

"Malfoy where are you?" Carmen asked

All of a sudden the carriage door swings open and someone says "someone looking for me?"

Carmen jumped up from her seat and began to poke at him and said, "he looks pritty human like to me Meme."

* * *

Hope you loved the story plz. review and i finally got a myspace so you can message me there too. Review plz 

D

Love all ya,

Missy


	4. Notice Please Read

Im sorry that I have not updated in so long but my computer is not working at the moment and I'm using the schools computer and i keep having to look over my shoulder to see in my teacher is looking lol. I'm sorry you guys I'm almost finished with the chapter I'll use my friends computer to post it.

Love,

Missy


	5. His Name is Squirrel!

"Don't worry my love, just go to sleep. In the morning I can take you to go see Cro….." Hermione started but was cut off.

"His name is Squirrel!!!" the little girl protests as she tried to fight to stay awake as her eyelids got heavier to keep open.

"But crookshanks is a cat! Alright……alright you don't have to make the sad face. In the morning I can take you to see Squirrel. Doesn't that sound fun?" Hermione says trying to sooth the little girl. "Well you have to go to sleep in order to see Squirrel." A soft and sleepy voice whispers "alright" just before sleep overcomes her tiny form in the large mass of bed covers. As Hermione watched her sister sleep she allowed herself to be filled with the recollection of the day's events.

(Hermione's POV)

Well today was an interesting day. Why can't I ever have a normal day? Why can't I at least start the day normal?! But no, my day has to start out but sneaking out of my dad's house!! I shouldn't have to sneak out because he knows I'm going to take Carmen sooner or later. Even though I have custody of her if dad caught me trying to leave I would be in huge trouble. Sigh. I just wish he wouldn't through things when he gets mad since he has really bad aim. **Wait, stop that thought process. **It's probably a good thing he has bad aim because I'm usually his target most of the time. Oh and why did Malfoy have to be head boy and share head dorms with me? Well not really, just a common room but it's just as bad!

Anyways I'm just glad that I was able to get out with my sister and all our necessary stuff. I even was able to get the car keys which are always a major plus. I really hate taking the bus to the train station. The train ride was a bloody awesome like always. Except for that whole Ginny thing. Thinking of which, what is Ginny's problem? When has she been one for gossip? I feel kind of hurt at her accusations, how ever false them maybe. How could she think I would do that? Well at least Harry and Ron believed me. Carmen seemed to be able to get along with everyone especially Malfoy. Oh my gosh I might have a laugh attack. I still can't believe that Carmen thought that Malfoy was an animal!!!! I partially felt bad for laughing like that, but what else was I supposed to do? Well his facial expression was priceless. One of the things I noticed was that he looks a lot better without his hair gelled back. With his hair loose now he look sort of cute…….**WAIT. I CAN'T THINK THE FERETT IS CUTE!!!!!** **Ok, get it strait I don't think Draco is cute, hot, or adorable at all!!!! Oh my gosh I just said Draco instead of Malfoy what has become of me!!!!**

(End of Hermione's POV)

As owl tapped on Draco Malfoy's widow he sighed as he got up to retrieve the letter. When he pried the letter out of the bird's mouth and read that it was addressed to both head girl and him he regrettable started up her stair case that lead to her room. "Just bloody great," Malfoy mumbled angrily to himself, "I get to be a bloody delivery boy to a mudblood! Just bloody great! Every bloody proper pureblood's dream to a bloody messenger boy for a bloody mudblood." As he reached her room he pounded on the door. His anger grew as the seconds seemed to grow longer for Hermione to open the door. Clearly his is not the patient type.

Inside the room Hermione heard the pounding that brought her out of her thoughts as a scowl formed on her face at the though of who might be knocking so loud and roughly on her door. She was just glad all the noise didn't wake her little sister. As Hermione got up and opened the door and saw that the noise was coming from non other than Headboy her scowl became even more malice if possible. It was so malicing in fact that that when the Headboy caught a glance at her face he stepped back in suprise for he had no idea so could look so evil.

"An owl just came to deliver a letter addressed to both of us but I can see now that you're..." Malfoy said but was cut off by Hermione pushing him out of the door way and almost made him fall down the stairs.

"Let's go down to the common room to dicuss this shall we," Hermione said with an eerie calm voice that made Malfoy wonder what he had done to deserve when a thought struck that glamorous looking head of his. He was a Malfoy and no one and I mean on one talks to a Malfoy in that tone of voice and lives to tell the tale! How every when this thought popped in his mind they had reached the common room and Hermione felt that she was now able to release her rage that Malfoy had caused.

Hermione whirled around to face Malfoy and poked him in the chest "You (poke) Bloody Idiot!!!(poke) I had JUST (poke) put the head master's (poke) niece to sleep and You (poke) had to (poke) go and (poke) be the bloody idiot that you are (poke) and (poke) almost wake her up (poke)."

Malfoy had been taken off guard at first but quickly recovered and cooly asked, "Are you done talking or at least poking me?" One look at his eyes and Hermione could see the amusement in them along with the beauty which she quickly discarded.

"Whatever, what did the letter say that was so important that you had to disturb me?" She asked

"How the hell should I know I haven't read it yet," Draco said. Hermione just sighed and snatched the letter from his hands and read the letter quickly several times. Then she looked at him in disbelief right before he asked what the letter said Hermione fainted. Having a fast reaction he had caught her before she hit the floor.

Dun Dun Dun...Dun

Ok so i want to thank:

Candy

CC

0000DragonLover00000

AL Smith

Cyn-twin

HarmlessLies

Lady-Serenity-Slene-Cosmos

Missy

Lazaria

MikoSasesko

bloody kyoko

julieann17

rosepetals13

wasu

mysticpammy

x-Lazart-x

Jack 3

and anyone I missed thank you so much!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long you guys.

Love you all,

Missy


	6. What's in that bloody Letter!

Ok so I was feeling a tad bit evil when I left you all hanging like that. But it was fun lol, anyways I wanted to thank everyone who have read my story, reviewed or helped me write this story. The number of hits is 1983!!! But of course only 17 people reviewed lol. 10 people put me on there favs list and 14 on there alerts list!! I'm so happy XD !!!!!

OH YEA and I don't own anything except Draco……………………..ok so I lied I only own the story line. Hey but I can still dream about him .

" talking

'thinking

* * *

Malfoy had been taken off guard at first but quickly recovered and coolly asked, "Are you done talking or at least poking me?" One look at his eyes and Hermione could see the amusement in them along with how beautiful they were which she quickly discarded. 

"Whatever, what did the letter say that was so important that you had to disturb me?" She asked.

"How the hell should I know I haven't read it yet," Draco said. Hermione just sighed and snatched the letter from his hands and read the letter quickly several times. Then she looked at him in disbelief right before he asked what the letter said Hermione fainted. Having a fast reaction he had caught her before she hit the floor.

* * *

'Aww great! What am I supposed to do now?! Stupid mudblood just had to go and faint on me. I wonder what was in the letter. Well maybe if I can get her to the couch then I can look at the letter.' As Draco moved toward the couch he gently placed Hermione's body down as if it were porcelain. He only did that so she wouldn't wake up while he was reading the letter. 

As Draco walked toward the letter there suddenly came noise that sounded like it came from the stairs, "Pat, pat, pat, pat, pat, pat, pat, **THUD**, **THUD**, **THUD**, **WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA**!!!!!!" A little girl abruptly landed face first a few meters away from the stair case. She was whaling at the top of her lungs.

'I should just leave the little monster there. I mean, I am not some stupid_ pet_! How could she even know about that…….unless Granger told her to say it? Maybe it was Granger who told her to say that.' Draco looked at the girl crying and decided to be nice as he said holding out his arms to help her up, "did you fall down the stairs?" The little girl nodded her head while she held out her arms so that he could carry her. 'What was this little girl's name again' Draco thought as he rocked the little girl and cooed comforting things into her ear so she could calm down. It seemed that it worked and the tiny girl that Draco held only sniffing and hiccupping. "Are you alright," Draco asked the littler girl as she nodded her head yes.

Draco happened to glance down at his expensive wrist watch and stated, "Shouldn't you be asleep in your bed by now?"

"**WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**….hiccup….**WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**…..hiccup...**WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA**," screamed the little girl.

'**Oh My Precious Ears**!!! This little _demon_ must have busted my Blood Ear drums with that all yelling. What the hell did I say wrong,' Draco thought.

**"MALFOY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SIS-CARMEN????!!!"** Hermione yelled as she swiftly stood and snatched a tearful Carmen out of Draco's arms.

"**WHAT**, I didn't do anything I just asked why she wasn't in her bed by now and th-," Draco said in his defense but was cut off by Carmen crying louder.

"Did the night light go off when you were sleeping sweetie," Hermione asked in such a loving voice it surprised Draco a tad bit.

"Yes, and when I wake up you weren't there," Carmen said with the biggest honey brown eyes you could every see.

"Sweetie it's woke up. You said when I wake up. The way you say it is when I woke up. Ok? Alright let's go get you to bed," Hermione said as she bent over to pick up the letter that she had left on the floor then carried Carmen all the way up to her room.

Draco stood stunned over how much Hermione knew about the headmaster's niece. 'Some how she knew exactly what to do when the little girl was upset. At the sorting feast Dumbledork said that it was his niece. I understand that but why does Granger know so much about her? Does that little girl share a room with the mudblood? And I want to know what the hell that bloody _letter _was about!!' As Draco pondered this as he headed for the stairwell to his room.

Ok I hoped you liked it. Please review. I'm thinking of changing the name of the story so if you have any suggestion I would love to hear them. Thankx everyone!

Love you all,

Missy


	7. Potions Catastrophe

**_Ok so I was working on this during my swim meet. Yup I'm that dedicated! lol  
Anyways Discaimer: I don't own the characters except for Carmen and Draco. Alright maybe not Draco._**

* * *

**Previouly:**

"**MALFOY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SIS-CARMEN????!!!"** Hermione yelled as she swiftly stood and snatched a tearful Carmen out of Draco's arms.

"**WHAT**, I didn't do anything I just asked why she wasn't in her bed by now and th-," Draco said in his defense but was cut off by Carmen crying louder.

"Did the night light go off when you were sleeping sweetie," Hermione asked in such a loving voice it surprised Draco a tad bit.

"Yes, and when I wake up you weren't there," Carmen said with the biggest honey brown eyes you could every see.

"Sweetie it's woke up. You said when I wake up. The way you say it is when I woke up. Ok? Alright let's go get you to bed," Hermione said as she bent over to pick up the letter that she had left on the floor then carried Carmen all the way up to her room.

Draco stood stunned over how much Hermione knew about the headmaster's niece. 'Some how she knew exactly what to do when the little girl was upset. At the sorting feast Dumbledork said that it was his niece. I understand that but why does Granger know so much about her? Does that little girl share a room with the mudblood? And I want to know what the hell that bloody _letter _was about!!' As Draco pondered this as he headed for the stairwell to his room.

* * *

"Come on Carmen. You need to get up if you want to go see Squirrel this morning. I have to go to class but Hagrid will be looking after you," Hermione told her sister while shaking her so she could get up. The little girl grunted while she moved the covers back so she could get up and take a shower. Hermione watch in amusement as her sister stumbled out of bed and walked into the closet instead of the bathroom. "Sweetie, the bathroom is the next door," Hermione yelled. Grumbling her little sister walked out of the closet and into the bathroom. 

After about twenty minuets they were both ready and headed down for breakfast. When they arrived they were still early and there were only 10 other people there. Since Carmen was a bit too short Hermione let her sit on her lap so she could reach. When they both finished eating Hermione helped Carmen off her lap. As they started towards Hagrid's Hut Carmen decided that they should skip because she said she liked it and it was faster. Hermione just smiled and skipped along with her. Carmen always loved to sing as she skipped.

_Loo, loo, skip to my loo. Loo, loo, skip to my loo. Loo, loo, skip to my loo._

_Skip to my loo my darling._

_Lost my partner, what shall I do? Lost my partner, what shall I do? Lost my partner, what shall I do?_

_Skip to my loo my darling._

Before they could finish there song they had reached the destination. Hermione knocked on the door. Since Carmen was already wary of Hagrid since she didn't know him she stayed behind Hermione and clutched her school robes.

"Ello, Hermione," Hagrid said with a big smile and motioned for her to come in.

Hermione declined the offer and said ", I'm just here to drop off Carmen for the day."

"Oh, yes I member," Hagrid said.

"You're rilly talllll," Carmen said while she spread her arms to emphasize just how tall he was.

"The word is pronounced re not ri. The word is really not rilly," Hermione corrected her little sister. "I must get going or I'll be late for class. Bye Carmen see you later," and with that she left.

**

* * *

**

"I'm saying Blaise, it's just a bit weird if you ask me," Draco said as Blaise and him sat down at to have breakfast.

"True, but if I were dumbledork I wouldn't just have any random person watch over my niece. I would have Granger look after her during the summer and see how that goes and if the girl come back alive she did a good job. Do you get what I mean mate?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Don't you think it's a bit eccentric though?" Draco asked. "What am I saying to say?! That the old coot is eccentric is a huge understatement."

"True…very very true," Blaise said.

"I think the plan will work," Draco said.

"DRAKIE!" someone shrieked loudly.

"Aww shit. Its Parkinson isn't it? Bloody hell! Can't she at least wait till after I eat. The sight of her face makes me lose my appetite. I mean really she does resemble a pug. Although I would never be able to say that to her face or she might tell her dad. We both know what will happen if she runs to her dad," Draco said as Pansy approached him. Blaise just snorted in response.

"Oh Drakiepooh I missed you so much!" Pansy screeched.

"Oh of course you did. Who wouldn't? Anyways so Blaise what class do you have first?" Draco said turning his attention to Blaise.

"I got Advanced Potions next. How bout you mate?" Blaise asked Draco while he glanced at Pansy just in time to see her stuffing her face. Blaise felt like gagging at the sight so he turned his attention back to Draco.

"Same here," Draco replied.

"Hey mate, do you want to get going?" Blaise asked taking one last look at Pansy before he barfed.

"Yes," he said pausing briefly looking at Pansy", let's go quickly at that." Pansy was to busy stuffing her face to realize that they had left which Draco and Blaise were happy about.

**(I seriously wanted to end here but I know I should start making these chapters longer so against my better judgment I'm going to continue.)**

"Seeing as this is an Advanced Potions class I will except noting less then perfection. Alright class today we will be working on an ageing potion. How ever, since this potion is one of the easiest potions to make we will be specializing it. Instead of the potion changing your age it will also change your appearance to match that of your age. If you were to look in the mirror or be photographed while under the influence of this potion you would see yourself as the age you truly are. I will personally partner you up. As I call your name you will move to sit with that person.

Potter: Terry Boot Zabini: Bulstrode

Parkinson: Draco Granger: Longbottom

Well what are you waiting for instruction are on the board," Professor Snape snapped at the students.

**(Can you say this fast 5 times: Sly Snape slyly slipped sneers at students)**

'No bloody way! There's no way that **Neville** made this class," Hermione though.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Neville said "; I know you don't want to work with me."

"Nonsense, don't worry about it. Just do everything I say and everything will work out fine," Hermione said.

"Pansy, I think you **misunderstood** Professor Snape," Draco said looking at Pansy so she would get the hint. Pansy looked at him innocently.

Before Draco got the chance to push Pansy off of his lap Professor Snape snapped ",Parkinson! Remove yourself from Draco's lap!" Pansy violently jumped off.

"**NO! Neville, stop**!" Hermione yelled at Neville while she ducked under the desk. Right as she ducked the potion exploded. The only people who got hit were Harry, Blaise, and of course Neville. Neville looked like he got the worst of it since he was only inches away from the caldron.

"Class is canceled," Snaped yelled as he levitated Neville's, Harry's, and Blaise's bodies. 'Wow. Professor Snape was fast. 'One second he was at his desk the next was half way out the door levitating all of the people who got exposed to the potion. I hope Harry, Neville, and that other kid are alright.' Hermione thought.'Damn it! Well I suppose Blaise's and my plan will have to wait. Maybe I could just go though with operation letter my by myself,' Draco thought.

* * *

**(Down at the hospital)**

"Oh my, this is not good at all. Only this child will be able to be released within a week," Madame Pomfrey said.

"What about the other two students?" Professor Snape asked

"Well if my assumptions are correct, which they are, they have gotten the worst of it and I think we should call the headmaster. I think we might have contact there parents," she said with a worried expression.

**_Alright I hope you liked this chapter. I at least want_ 5 review _before I post my next chapter please.  
I promise to put what was in the letter next chapter. Thankx to everyone who reviewed and to _Candy _who help a lot with this chapter!_**

**_Love you all,_**

**_Missy_**


	8. Base and Carmen want there mummy

_**HI Everybody! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Well I woun't keep you all waiting anymore so here you go.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Carmen.**_

**Previously**

"Class is canceled," Snape yelled as he levitated Neville's, Harry's, and Blaise's bodies. 'Wow. Professor Snape was fast. 'One second he was at his desk the next was half way out the door levitating all of the people who got exposed to the potion. I hope Harry, Neville, and that other kid are alright.' Hermione thought.'Damn it! Well I suppose Blaise's and my plan will have to wait. Maybe I could just go though with operation letter my by myself,' Draco thought.

(Down at the hospital)

"Oh my, this is not good at all. Only this child will be able to be released within a week," Madame Pomfrey said.

"What about the other two students?" Professor Snape asked

"Well if my assumptions are correct, which they are, they have gotten the worst of it and I think we should call the headmaster. I think we might have contact their parents," she said with a worried expression.

* * *

"Oh My Gosh did you all hear about what happened in potions class?!" said Parvati. 

Lavender said, "Like duh. It's all over the school. Neville was partnered up with Hermione and when her back was turned he added the **Whole** dash of piglet tears while her back was turned!"

"Well I heard that it was Hermione herself who was planning to poison the professor!" said Padma.

"Hey girls quiet down and look. Hermione is on her way over here. Maybe we could ask her what really happened!" Lavender suggested.

"Good thinking Lavy, no wonder you're at the top of your class in divinations," said Parvati.

As Hermione walked into the Great Hall everyone seemed to have found out about yesterday's potion class since whispers broke through out the hall.

**(Hermione POV)**

* * *

Geez! What the bloody hell?! How did everybody find out so fast? Oh no…… Lavender is waving me over there. I seriously don't feel like talking to her about it. Maybe I could wave back and pretend that I don't understand why she waving to me……yea that should work. I'll just grab a piece of toast and then be on my way. **

* * *

**

"Maybe she thought you were 'hi' waving to her," said Padma.

"I doubt it Padma. She knew that you were waving to her. In my option she chose to ignore you. Maybe she's hiding something and she really did try to poison Professor Snape!" Parvati said. "I heard that Professor Snape was talking to Hermione which there conversation was overheard by Ginny who told Dean who told Susan who told Seamus who told me that Professor Snape is actually the father of Hermione's child. My guess is that she tried to kill him off since he wouldn't take responsibility for the child."

(Who's lost? Did anyone understand what Parvati said??)

"Hey Ginny, how are you?" Hermione said as she took a seat across from her.

"Brilliant," Ginny spat.

"What's the matter Gin?" Hermione asked looking concerned as she grabbed a toast.

"Nothing," Ginny said plainly.

"Well I'm off to see Harry and Neville. Would you like to join me?" Hermione said as she stood from her seat and readjusted her book bag.

"No, I was planning to go see him after classes," she said.

"Alright then, I'll see you later," then Hermione said and with that she was off to the hospital wing.

As Hermione made her way to the hospital she thought of how odd Ginny was acting lately. She also thought of how strange it was that all of the rumors about what happened yesterday seemed to involve Ginny.

"WHAM!"

"Oh Merlin's pants! That hurt. I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," Hermione said as she picked her book bag and herself up off the floor.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry Hermione. I wasn't watching where I was going," a voice said.

As Hermione looked up to see who she ran into as she smiled and said ", I'm glad you're out of the hospital Neville."

"So am I and thanks. Well I'll see you later then," said Neville and waved bye.

Hermione took not even 5 more steps when,"Bam!"

"OH Merlin's beard! I'm so sorry" Hermione said greatful that she didn't fall on the floor this time.

"No trouble Hermione," the voice said.

As Hermione looked up to see the person she ran into she said," Hagrid!"

"I just came here ter drop off the little sleepin' one," Hagrid said as he nodded toward her sister sleeping in his arms.

"I would have dropped her off yesterday but she wouldn' let go of Fang," Hagrid said. "She's gotta tight grip, this one."

"Thanks Hagrid. I have to go. I'll see you later." Hermione said as she scooped Carmen from Hagrid's arms and continued her way to the hospital wing.

When they arrived at the hospital wing it seemed that Carmen was fully awake and hyper unfortunately for Hermione. Hermione sat in a chair next to Harry's bed while she sat Carmen on the floor. Hermione grabbed his hand and told him everything was going to be alright. However, while Hermione was focused on Harry she had not noticed that Carmen was going through her book bag. Hermione never worried about her sister getting into anything important because she had placed a muggle charm (for her sister) and illusion (for other people) on anything important like her dairy.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry. I should have watched Neville more closely. It's entirely my fault!" Hermione whined into her hands.

* * *

As Draco walked into the hospital wing he was met with the sight of two little kids doing ring-around-the-rosey. "What the bloody hell?!" Draco said under his breath. 

Draco recognized the little girl as Dumbledork's niece. Although he though that that the little boy looked familiar. He made his way to find Madam Pomfery so he could check on his best mate.

"What the Bloody Hell?!" a voice behind the curtains yelled. Out of curiosity Draco pulled back the curtains and looked bewildered as he saw Granger wide eyed and mouth open as she stared at the little boy in the bed fast asleep.

"Madam Pomfery!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Damn Granger. You broke my ears!" Draco whinned.

"What is all the commotion," Madam Pomfer said as she came rushing out of her office. "Oh Heavens, what on earth happened here? They weren't suppose to change till tomorrow. Oh dear, this is bad."

"Excuse me, but what is going on here," Hermione asked? 

"Well you see dear, the potion that they were hit with caused a reverse affect. I'm going to need someone to take care of both of them," she said in a rush. 

"Both!" Draco yelled. "You mean that this is Potty, and that Blaise is stuck the same way?!" 

"Oh you both can watch over them. It's settled then. Now I need to go help that boy over there who tried to transfigure into an animagus before he is stuck in that form," she said as she rushed over to the boy whose head resembled an eagle's head. 

Hermione turned to Draco and was on the verge of saying something but before she could get anything out he fainted. 

'Well he's real tough isn't he? Oh well, I'll just leave him there,' Hermione thought. Hermione picked up a sleeping Harry and made her way to Carmen and Blaise.

"Meme, who is that?" Carmen said pointing to the sleeping Harry in my arms.

"Well sweetie his is a new friend to play with. Blaise sweetie, is that you?" I asked.

"Yes mummy," Blaise said with a huge smile.

"She's my mummy! Not yours! Meme what's a mummy?" Carmen asked with big eyes.

"I'll tell you tomorrow if you're a good girl," I said hoping to avoid this very awkward situation.

"Alright, let's go Base," Carmen said.

"Ok, Carmen," Blaise said and I tried not to giggle because of the way they said each other's names.

* * *

Once they were back in the common room Harry had woken up. The three little kids seemed to all get along with each other quite well. 

Ok Please Review! I want to thank CANDY! She's my Beta! Isn't that great? I know I really needed one lol.


	9. The Battle Against Scary Stair Cases

I'm so sorry that I have not updated in so long. I need to warn you that my **Beta is on a break** at the moment. I just wanted to warn you before you get mad at the spelling and grammer. Again I'm sorry you had to wait so long for an update. My excuse was school work is getting so so so much harder and the pressure of passing is becoming greater. Not to mention, but one of my relatives just had triplets! Two girls which are going to look alike and one boy who will not look a thing like the other two. It was kinda scary at first cause the doctors weren't sure if the boy would make it since he was the smallest and all three had to stay inside the hospital for a very long time. But there finally home! They are just so cute! Oh well, you didn't wait this long to hear me talk about life so here is the story.

Disclaimer: I sadly say I don't own anything...not even Draco...tear...

**Previously**

"Well you see dear, the potion that they were hit with caused a reverse affect. I'm going to need someone to take care of both of them," she said in a rush.

"Both!" Draco yelled. "You mean theat this is Potty, and that Blaise is stuck the way?!"

Hermione turned to Draco and was on the verge of saying something but before she could get anything out he fainted.

'Well he' real tough isn't he? Oh well, I'll just leave him there,' Hermione thought. Hermione picked up a sleeping Harry and made her way to Carmen and Blaise.

"Meme, who is that?" Carmen said as she pointed to the sleeping Harry in her arms.

"Well sweetie, his is a new friend to play with. Blaise honey, is that you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes mummy," Blaise said with a hug smile.

"She's my mummy! Not yours! Meme what's a mummy?" Carmen asked with big eyes.

* * *

"So you wanted to talk eh, Lavender?" 

"Yea, well like I thought that I should talk to you since your Harry's best friend that's a girl. You see, Harry and me have been in an on and off relationship since like last year. We have been keeping it a secret. The only thing is, is that I have a feeling he might not like me any more and that he is trying to distance himself from me again like before. What do you think I should do?"

"First off, I have to ask why are you telling me all of this now? What made you decide to talk to me about your situation?"

"Well, you see, I used to talk to Ginny about this stuff but for like some reason she's been ignoring me. The way no one ever found out was that I made her take an oath. Now, it's like she's gets all angry when I try to talk about what I think Harry is doing wrong. It's completely and utterly weirding me out. Plus I would never tell any other girls this because I don't trust them. So….will you like help me out Hermione?"

"Sure Lavender. I will help you," Hermione said with a smile.

"Aww thank you so much! Ok, now let's get down to the details," Lavender said with a huge smile that made Hermione want to rethink what she just agreed to.

(Head's common room)

* * *

"Base, why is daddy mean to me?" 

"I don't know, but he was mean to me too Carmen. I want Meme."

"I'm scared of daddy base."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you Carmen. We should go looking for Meme."

"Good thinking Base!" Carmen praised Blaise as they helped each other out of the play pen and left a sleeping Harry behind.

As they made there way to the portrait Blaise, like a true gentlemen opened the door for Carmen so she could walk out first. Carmen walked through the door and waited for Blaise to join her.

"Will you hold my hand Base?" Carmen asked.

"Sure Caramel-I mean Cartmen…..wait Carmen." Blaise said as he grabbed her hand. Carmen gave Blasie a look that stated you should know this. "Sorry Caramel," Blaise said like a little boy who just got a scolding for a teacher. Although he still said it wrong, Carmen decided that she like it better the way he said it and would have to tell Meme when ,she found her of course, that she was no longer Carmen.

"Its fine Base," Carmen said with a slight smile. As Carmen and Blaise made it down the first case of stairs, they stared in what look like awe as the stair case they were about to get on, started to move. Even though Carmen had gone through several times before, she was always preoccupied or asleep. "It's a monster," whispered Carmen. She whispered it so softly that had Blaise been another inch a way he would have not heard her at all.

"Don't worry Caramel, I'll protect you," Blaise said as he sucked in his stomach, puffed out his chest, and flexed his muscles. Carmen fell into a fit of giggles as Blaise proceeded to flex in different positions. Blaise got so into it, he started to sing.

"Eat my Wheaties.

I'll be strong.

Eat my Wheaties

All day long.

The stair case is a Meany.

I'll take on the stair case

All day long."

When Blaise finally finished the third chorus of the song, they had finished going down all the stairs necessary. Carmen's eyes twinkled with laughter as Blaise's smile could light the even the darkest place in the dungeon. Being preoccupied, Carmen subconscious lead Blaise toward Hagrid's Hut due to the fact that it is the only place Carmen has really seen of the castle.

(Some where else)

* * *

"I don't think that should be needed," Hermione said as she backed away from Lavender, as her eyes grew wide in realization. 

"Now now, Hermione. Don't fret Hermione. You should be able to trust me after everything that we have been through and shared with each other, don't you think so?"

"It's not that fact that I don't trust you Lavender. I'm not ready for this drastic of a change."

"You may not be ready but, everyone else Is ready," Lavender said. Lavender raised her wand to Hermione's head. Hermione's eyes had worry and fear written in them as Lavender tested her spells on Hermione.

What will happen Next? Who were Blaise and Carmen talking about when they said there daddy was mean? Was it Draco? Ron? Some random person??? I know it's short but the next chapter should be up shortly. If you see any corrections that I can make please tell me!! A review would also be nice as well...Hint Hint...Wink Wink...

Love you all,

Missy


	10. The Search Begins!

_Sorry it took so long again you guys. It's just that I knew that I need to get some relationships in motion. And thanks to Candy, who is off of her break, error less in spelling…..well I think so. I'm so glad that I've been able to keep up with good ideas and I'm able to work on the chapter during class which is always a plus._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately…………..I don't know how I have the strength to say such an emotionally hard thing._

_**On to the story!**_

_Last Chapter:_

_When Blaise finally finished the third chorus of the song, they had finished going down all the stairs necessary. Carmen's eyes twinkled with laughter as Blaise's smile could light the even the darkest place in the dungeon. Being preoccupied, Carmen subconscious lead Blaise toward Hagrid's Hut due to the fact that it is the only place Carmen has really seen of the castle._

_

* * *

(Somewhere else) _

"_I don't think that should be needed," Hermione said as she backed away from Lavender, as her eyes grew wide in realization. _

"_Now now, Hermione. Don't fret Hermione. You should be able to trust me after everything that we have been through and shared with each other, don't you think so?"_

"_It's not that fact that I don't trust you Lavender. I'm not ready for this drastic of a change."_

"_You may not be ready but, everyone else Is ready," Lavender said. Lavender raised her wand to Hermione's head. Hermione's eyes had worry and fear written in them as Lavender tested her spells on Hermione._

"See Hermione. I did you good with those spells." Lavender said with a huge smile.

* * *

New Chapter: 

"So the things you told me about you and Harry aren't true??" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's true as well as the part about Ginny. I really wish I could find out if the rumors between them were true or not. I'm really staring to think it may be over between Ginny and me," Lavender said with not a pinch of sadness in her voice.

"Well Lavender it's been nice. Although I really need to check on the kids," Hermione said inching closer to the door.

"Ok Hermione. I totally understand," Lavender said.

"You know, I might need some help taking care of them if you would like to help," Hermione offered.

"Oh I would love to help take care of Harry- I mean the children," Lavender said quickly recovering even though Hermione heard her slip up.

"Ok then, let's go the head common room," Hermione said with Lavender right behind her.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot that I haven't fixed my hair! I'm so so sorry Hermione but I must fix my hair perfectly. I might lose my title of best hair if I don't," Lavender said rushing out of the prefect's bathroom and down the hall, pushing a few people to the floor.

Draco's POV

* * *

What is wrong with my head?? It feels like it was smacked with bricks for and hour. 

"Please Mr. Malfoy just sit still. You passed out yesterday and the fall from it made you hit your head rather hard. So hard in fact, that you were knocked unconscious form it. You still have a rather large welt on your head from the fall. That will go away in due time though. You are free to leave and remember to take good care of those children for me."

**Dear God Woman**! You just had to go and remind me of those brats. The annoying little monsters should be locked up or something. At least I woke up in time for breakfast.

* * *

End of POV 

Draco entered to Great Hall and sat next to Crabbe who was surprisingly there early** AND** without Goyle. Draco filled his plate with food. It would have been a shocking amount but he was seated next to Crabbe, which he had seemingly devoured an amount of food that when compared to Draco's weight in seeing which one was heavier, his plate food would win hands down. Draco's table manners were anything but proper, but once again when seated next to Crabbe that changed everything.

The hooting of owls distracted viewers form the horrendous sight before them. Owls dropped off numerous amounts of the Daily Prophet. A beautiful chocolate brown owl plunged towards Draco like every other day. However, today was different as Draco received a letter along with the news. A letter that would make a shift in his life that would be so drastic that is whole attitude would change. But for better or worse?

* * *

Hermione's POV

It's been four days here and not a single one has been dull. It's a bad sign. It has not even been a week. AND what a pleasant way to spend the morning with Lavender's wand pointed at me through most of it! What I still can't believe is that she went out with Harry.

I mean really, what was Harry thinking? He could do so much better than her. I wonder if Ginny still fancies him. She took my advice on dating other people and if you ask me she went a bit too far on that.

I mean last year she was with three new guys each month. Plus, all those rumors flying around Ginny don't seem to help much. Especially the one about her and Harry. I do hope that most of them aren't true for her sake.

Anyways I can't accept as true that Malfoy and I were excused form classes yesterday. Which reminds me that I need to put my homework for yesterday in my messenger bag; even though I was excused I still do my homework. Maybe I should get out more………………Nah!

Oh dear, what was the password again. Oh, that's right.

Vulgar... Damn Malfoy. He may be sexy but his a prick.

* * *

End of POV 

Hermione walked through the portrait and looked toward the play pin to see a sleeping Harry and a missing Carmen and Blaise. Hermione almost fainted at the sight but was some how able to stay standing; although she did sway a bit. She felt like screaming her head off but feared to wake Harry up.

"Get a hold of yourself Hermione," She told herself out loud. "Maybe Draco has them in his room."

Hermione sprinted up the stairs that lead to his room. She was in luck; he had left his door open. Hermione wasted no time and pushed the door. The site she was met with was the cleanest room she had ever seen, with no sign of life included.

**I'm Changing the rating.**

_I'm starting to work on the next chapter right now and I hope to get it up sooner. THANK YOU CANDY!!!!! I love her so so much because she makes my story. By the by, don't pay any attention to Jack's comment; I love him but he can be a bit of a pain in the but sometimes.Where are the children? What is going on with Lavender and Harry or is it Ginny now?? What was in the letter that was sent to Draco? What was in the first letter??? Please reveiw. Thank you._

_Love,_

_Missy _


End file.
